A packaging element may include a blank which has the following portions connected to one another by folding lines:                an accommodating portion having at least one receptacle, the shape of which is matched to the shape of a product to be accommodated;        a first side-wall portion;        a first cover-wall portion;        a second side-wall portion;        a second cover-wall portion.        
The blank consists in particular of paperboard, board or the like flat fiber material, which for example can be produced as a molding by pulp molding. Here, the term “blank” merely designates a one-piece element of thin fiber material which has not necessarily been produced by cutting but instead can be formed by a molded pulp process, for example.
For the dispatch of books, for example, use is made of board blanks in which the accommodating portion has a receptacle delimited by covering flaps. A book is laid between the covering flaps and the covering flaps are folded over the book. Then, along the folding lines, the first side-wall portion, the first cover-wall portion, the second side-wall portion and the second cover-wall portion are each folded through 90° toward each other, so that they form a closed parallelepiped. The second cover-wall portion rests on the side of the accommodating portion that faces away from the book, and is stuck to said portion.
There is a desire to configure such packaging elements to be more esthetically pleasing and capable of better stacking.